1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power windows for cars or other automobiles, and more particularly to safety windows for cars which are capable of being closed when a car speed exceeds a predetermined speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, car windows comprises window opening and closing handles each of which is operatively connected to each corresponding window and manually driven to be moved upwardly and downwardly.
On the other hand, power windows have been recently developed, which accomplish the opening and the closing of car windows by using a drive motor.
However, these conventional car windows comprising the manual handle or the drive motor have various disadvantages. In the case of opening and closing a car window by using the manual handle, during the driving of car, the driver should rotate the handle with one hand, under the condition of gripping a car handle with the other hand. As a result, the driver may be burdened with the manipulation of the handle. In the case of using the drive motor, the opening and closing of car window can be easily accomplished, over the case of using the handle, in that the driver pushes simply a switch to actuate the drive motor. However, the driver may be still burdened with the manipulation of the switch, since he pushes the switch with one hand, under the condition of gripping the car handle with the other hand. Furthermore, if the driver manipulates the switch during the acceleration of car, it is difficult for him to concentrate his attention on what he is driving. As a result, there is a danger of accident.